Hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) networks employ fiber optic and coaxial cable to carry signals throughout the network. Typically, fiber is deployed as the backbone distribution medium from a headend to a fiber node, and coax cable extends from the fiber node to a terminating network device.
HFC networks divide the total bandwidth into a downstream band and an upstream band. The downstream band typically occupies 50–860 megahertz (MHz), and the upstream band typically occupies between 5–47 MHz.
HFC networks typically are able to deliver many types of signals, including plain old telephone service (POTS), analog channels, digital channels, digital point-cast channels, high speed, two way digital links, and other signals. HFC networks may be used, for example, by cable television providers, internet service providers, telephone service providers, and other communication systems providers.
HFC networks traditionally have been limited in capacity due to unknown and unpredictable interference from both natural and manmade sources, such as radio waves, engines, and other sources. In particular, the 5–20 MHz upstream bandwidth is severely underused in currently deployed networks. The upstream channel allocations from 5 MHz to 20 MHz are so severely impacted by interference that the upstream bandwidth traditionally has been limited to status monitoring and control signaling.
HFC networks have inadequate security features. In addition, quality of service (QoS) is a problem with traditional HFC networks.
A new communication system is needed that makes better use of available spectrum in an HFC network. A new communication system is needed to increase capacity and throughput and to increase service deployment and QoS concerns. The system and method of the present invention increase capacity and throughput and improve service deployment, security, and QoS concerns in a single communication system.